Edda poética: el manuscrito perdido
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Un manuscrito cuya existencia pocos conocen. Un manuscrito que narra la historia de amor de dos seres, que nacen el mismo día, para vivir destinos distintos que, eventualmente, terminarían enlazándose.
1. Prólogo

Incursionando en el romance en el fandom de Saint Seiya, con una pareja que me habían pedido bastante mientras escribía Antarsía: Fler & Hyoga. Esta historia está basada en la mitología nórdica, tomando como referencia los poemas de la Edda poética y la Edda prosaica. Los relatos mitológicos, como es usual, serán modificados por mí para adaptarse a la trama, para que no se sorprendan si leen algo que no cuadra mucho con lo que cuentan los mitos.

Sin más por el momento, los dejo con el prólogo de Edda poética: el manuscrito perdido.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Edda poética. Dos simples palabras que no necesitan explicación, porque hablan por sí mismas. Colección de poemas que se remontan a tiempos inmemoriales y narran la historia de dioses y héroes. Los registros aquí dejados nos permiten acercarnos un poco más a estos seres de luz y oscuridad, que conformaron una de las civilizaciones más grandes e impresionantes. Muchos de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo nórdico se agrupan en los poemas, que se transmitían típicamente por medio de canciones, reunidos en manuscritos importantísimos, guardados con recelo._

_Sin embargo, cuenta la leyenda que hace ya bastante tiempo, tanto que ningún trovador o poeta se atreve a dar una fecha exacta, un personaje desconocido dejó un manuscrito más. Un manuscrito inédito para los eruditos del mundo. Un manuscrito que reúne leyendas que no hacen más que mostrar la "humanidad" de las divinidades. O, al menos, esa es la mejor manera que se ha encontrado para describir el contenido de aquel manuscrito, salvado de perecer bajo las llamas abrasantes del fuego._

_Nada se conoce del autor o de aquellos quienes lo tradujeron al alto alemán. No se conoce con exactitud la fecha en que fue escrito o por qué alguien, de quien tampoco se conoce la identidad, quiso alguna vez destruirlo. Lo que sí quedaron fueron las leyendas que actualmente sólo algunos pocos estudiosos conocen. Así pues es como empieza el manuscrito perdido de la Edda poética:_

No se había concebido jamás en el Fólkvangr a criatura tan brillante como aquella. Y es que siendo hija de Njörðr, el de hebras azabaches y astutos ojos verdes; y Skaði, la de bellas hebras de oro y rubíes por ojos, era de esperarse. Había sido bautizada como Freyja, la excelsa, la dama de luz. El astro rey había dado vida a sus cabellos, ondulados como si siguieran el flujo del agua. Sus ojos parecían dos preciosas joyas que cualquier bandido habría codiciado. Su resplandor vaticinaba que aquella recién nacida lograría grandes cosas en la vida. Y es que su simple nacimiento vaticinaba ya una "revolución".

Levantó entonces Njörðr la mítica capa hecha de plumas de halcón, Valshamr, aquella fabricada de las plumas de la misma ave con la cual se confeccionó también la capa de la honorable Frigg.

—Valshamr, el primer regalo del Fólkvangr para quien ha nacido en el seno de esta familia, después del valeroso guerrero Frey —el rey acarició la cabeza de una durmiente Freyja —Que a nadie le queden dudas de que esta niña logrará grandes hazañas.

Y todas las criaturas vivientes se regocijaron.

Aquel mismo día, día que nadie nunca olvidó jamás, otro nacimiento se gestó. En el pueblo que rodeaba el Fólkvangr, allá donde vivían los valerosos guerreros de Njörðr, quienes eran conocidos por el nombre de "Vikingos", habitaba el General Ragnarok. Este hombre tenía una apariencia joven, sí, lucía mucho más joven de lo que en verdad era, con los cabellos de un tono negro azulado místico y una mirada azul, fría como el hielo. Estaba casado con una vidente de nombre Volva, la hermosa adivina de hebras doradas.

—Eres Volva, la que nunca se equivoca —pronunció Ragnarok, con el dolor marcado en su voz mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa, que agonizaba postrada en su lecho —Mas esta vez deseo con todo mi ser que erres.

—Bien lo has dicho, jamás me he equivocado —Volva cerró los ojos, al tiempo que su respiración se iba apagando —y claramente tampoco lo haré esta vez —entró entonces una doncella de apariencia joven sosteniendo al primogénito de la pareja. Se lo entregó a la vidente —Hyoga. Ese será tu nombre, un nombre que resonará hasta en el lúgubre Helheim.

Ragnarok tomó en brazos a su hijo Hyoga, al tiempo que Volva espiraba. Aquella fatídica noche, la llama de una vida se apagaba para dar luz a otra. El general, hombre de mil batallas, perdió su primer combate ese día. Contra la tristeza y las lágrimas. Y juró allí mismo, en el lecho de su mujer, que aquel sería el primer y último combate que perdería.

Aquel era un mundo de opuestos. Y en un mundo de contradicciones como este es que se gesta la historia de amor de dos seres que nacen el mismo día, en circunstancias distintas, con destinos diferentes que, eventualmente, terminarían enlazándose a la perfección.

* * *

_Tengo el capítulo I casi terminado, pero me iré a terminar el capítulo III de Amor de Leyenda, así que publicaré la próxima semana. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia!_


	2. Oda I

**Oda I**

_Aquel había sido el corto relato del nacimiento de Freyja y Hyoga, las únicas líneas que habían podido traducirse al alto alemán, ya que muchas páginas del manuscrito estaban manchadas de sangre, quemadas o simplemente no eran legibles. Sin embargo, por corto que fuera el relato, el lector puede comenzar a darse una idea de la "humanidad" de aquellos entes que, siempre se pensó, estaban más allá del entendimiento de un simple mortal._

_Increíblemente para muchos, la muerte también acecha a aquellos que habitan más allá del Yggdrasil. Nacimiento y muerte se entrelazan en un círculo interminable. Una "eternidad" que no dura para siempre, aunque esto pueda sonar contradictorio. El manuscrito perdido es quien se encargará de ayudar a comprender el significado de esta frase. _

_Así pues, el manuscrito continúa:_

Ella era la excelsa Freyja, fuerte y bondadosa como ninguna. Princesa adorada por muchos, la "Gran Señora", sin embargo, en aquel entonces, cuando lo conoció, no era más que una joven que aún se ocultaba tras la túnica de su padre Njörðr. Al instante sus ojos azules la habían hechizado. ¿Quién era? Pues un joven guerrero del reino.

Odín tenía a las Valquirias, mujeres guerreras de gran fama; mientras Njörðr tenía a sus Vikingos, míticos guerreros que más tarde le darían nombre a los famosos navegantes escandinavos. Pronto llegó el día en que el gran Njörðr cediera su lugar a su amada hija, Freyja. Pero, tan conservadoras eran sus costumbres que los guerreros más antiguos del reino estaban recelosos. ¿Una mujer a cargo?, pues era algo que no se había visto antes, salvo con Hela, pero la diosa de los muertos era un caso diferente. Freyja en cambio les parecía demasiado frágil.

Fue entonces cuando un guerrero, el más joven, pero el más poderoso, al nivel del héroe Siegfried, dio un paso al frente, defendiendo a su nueva señora:

—¿Dudan, acaso, los sabios guerreros de nuestra señora? —su nombre era Hyoga, aquel que había conquistado el corazón de Freyja cuando ella aún era una niña —¿Qué no es prueba suficiente cómo su poder ha mantenido a raya a los gigantes de hielo? No hay nadie más digno que ella para dirigir al ejército Vikingo.

—Si una prueba de mi poder es lo que desean, una prueba pueden elegir para mí —había dicho la diosa, con aquel porte que recordaba al de su madre Skaði.

Pero ninguno se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra luego de escuchar aquella frase de la mujer de rubios cabellos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Claro que para Freyja había sido complicado mantener aquel porte al cual no estaba acostumbrada. Pronto, cuando llegó a los jardines del palacio, volvió a ser la amable jovencita que adoraba las flores. Se arrodilló, sin importarle que su impecable vestido se ensuciara y aspiró el agradable aroma de las rosas que había plantado semana atrás.

—Parece que no ha cambiado nada, mi Señora.

Freyja se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás, con un dejo de culpabilidad. Después de todo, no quería mostrarse vulnerable, pero era él, así que su gesto se suavizó y le devolvió una sonrisa que, sin saberlo, desarmaba por completo al vikingo que ahora le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Comandante Hyoga —el hombre, de cabellos rubios y ojos azulinos, suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—No tiene que llamarme de esa manera, mi Señora Freyja.

—Y tú no tienes que dirigirte a mí de esa manera —replicó ella, con una risita cómplice —He insistido muchas veces con esto. Todos somos iguales, no importa la cuna en la que naciéramos. Prefiero que me llamen...

—Fler, lo sé —completó el otro —Siempre lo olvido. Ya sabes que estamos acostumbrados a la "formalidad". Tú eres una diosa, yo un simple guerrero.

—Eres un héroe, Hyoga —le dijo. Hyoga no pudo evitar un ligero sonroja cuando notó la devoción con que ella lo miraba —Brunilda, la heroína de Asgard, te tiene muy en alto, así como mi padre y yo misma.

Freyja tomó las manos de Hyoga entre las suyas, mientras volvía a mostrarle al guerrero aquella sonrisa tan brillante como el Sol. Él no pudo evitar sonreír también, al tiempo que atrapaba el delgado cuerpo de la diosa entre sus brazos; dejó que sus sentidos se inundaran con el aroma de esa mujer, de la mujer que amaba. Porque sí, la amaba. La había amado desde la primera vez que la vio.

—Fler, espera un poco más, por favor —le susurró —Pronto seré un héroe tan grande como Siegfried y me ganaré el derecho de estar al lado de la gran Freyja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hyoga? —preguntó la rubia, separándose del hombre que amaba para mirarlo a los ojos, con el gesto inquisidor que había heredado de su madre.

—Fler, soy un simple guerrero, tú una diosa, una de las más grandes y veneradas —explicó —Si puedo ser tan grande como los héroes del pasado, entonces seré digno de pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

—Hyoga, olvídate de esas tonterías —replicó ella, con un dejo de tristeza —Te amo por lo que eres, no por tu posición social. Te lo he dicho antes, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

—Te confiaría hasta la vida de mi padre, Fler —contestó —Pero soy un hombre y tengo mi orgullo. Por eso te pido que por favor me esperes. Estoy seguro de que en la siguiente campaña lograré el reconocimiento de todo Asgard. Si puedo pelear al lado del gran Siegfried...

—No quiero que vayas —replicó Freyja, abrazando a Hyoga, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del guerrero —Quiero que te quedes a mi lado.

Separándose ligeramente para mirar a la mujer que amaba a los ojos, Hyoga fue acercando su rostro, hasta que cada uno podía sentir el cálido aliento del otro contra su piel. Entonces el vikingo volvió a sentir aquella imperiosa necesidad de robarle un beso. Y es que, a pesar de que se conocían desde niños, a pesar de que se querían desde niños, jamás se habían besado. Freyja jamás había besado a nadie y Hyoga lo había hecho un par de veces, nada significativo. Porque ninguna mujer podía hacerlo sentir como ella. Ninguna mujer le arrancaba suspiros aun estando en el campo de batalla, sólo Freyja podía lograr que su corazón latiera desbocado.

Freyja cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente la túnica del rubio. Él sintió que la diosa temblaba. Hyoga miró aquellos carnosos labios que era su tentación desde niño. Tragó saliva y acercó su rostro un poco más. No más de un par de centímetros lo separaban del "fruto prohibido". Cerró los ojos él también, aferrándose con un poco más de fuerza al delicado cuerpo de Fler.

Y entonces, un simple roce. Casi como una caricia. Sintió una corriente atravesar toda su espina dorsal y los vellos de la nuca erizársele. Fler comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de él, ambos siguiendo un ritmo torpe, debido a los nervios. Cuadro perfecto digno de una pintura, hasta que la "magia" se acabó.

—Querida hermana —una sutil pero masculina voz se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas. Los jóvenes se separaron súbitamente —Capitán Hyoga.

El aludido se puso de rodillas de inmediato, en señal de profundo respeto. El recién llegado era un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético, que vestía una impecable túnica blanca. Sus cabellos rubios los llevaba algo desordenados, lo que le daba una apariencia juguetona. Se trataba de Frey, el hermano mayor de Freyja, dios que había heredado los rubíes de su madre.

En cuanto vio a su hermano, Freyja se sonrojó violentamente. Tragó saliva, mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza.

—Venía a informarles que el almuerzo se servirá dentro de poco —habló Frey, luego del silencio casi sepulcral que generó su llegada.

—Su Ilustrísima, si me permite, iré a informar a mi padre —dijo Hyoga, incorporándose. Frey asintió con la cabeza —Mi Señora —añadió mientras hacía una leve reverencia a Freyja.

Hyoga se retiró y Fler suspiró mientras lo veía marcharse con paso algo torpe, probablemente producto de los nervios.

—A pesar de su juventud, —Frey volvió a hablar, haciendo que, una vez más, su hermana menor se sobresaltara —sus logros pueden colocarse a la altura de aquellos alcanzados por el héroe de Asgard, Siegfried. Es un joven que proviene de una antiquísima familia guerrera —le hizo una seña a Fler para que regresara con él a Fólkvangr —Estoy seguro además de que esconde un gran poder que todavía ni siquiera él mismo conoce.

—¿Hermano? —lo interrogó la joven diosa, que no comprendía por qué Frey le decía todas aquellas cosas.

—Lo estaré observando mientras permanezca en Fólkvangr.

—Entonces, ¿regresarás a Alfheim? —él asintió.

—Gerð no puede hacerse cargo de todo sola —Frey detuvo su marcha un momento para mirar a su hermana. La tomó de las manos y clavó sus profundos ojos rojos en ella —Finalmente lo has comprendido, ¿verdad, Freyja? —ella parpadeó, confundida —Lo que es el amor. Sé que cuando nuestro padre te nombró sucesora hiciste un voto de castidad, pero es el deber de la cabeza de la familia asegurar la continuidad del linaje —se acercó para susurrarle al oído las siguientes palabras —Además, él parece un buen prospecto —y le guiñó un ojo.

Frey besó a su sonrojada y confundida hermana en la frente y emprendió la marcha de regreso al palacio. La rubia tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su hermano, sin embargo cuando logró procesar las palabras que el mayor acababa de dedicarle, Freyja sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago que no precisamente tenía que ver con el hambre.


	3. Oda II

_Bueno, con un poco de retraso (como es usual en mí), pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y ¡mil gracias por sus reviews!_

* * *

**Oda II**

_Para algunos aún podrá parecer increíble tal muestra de humanidad por parte de dos de los más grandes dioses de nuestro panteón. Una cálida relación de hermanos. Un gesto de timidez. Pero la historia de los hermanos Freyja y Frey no acaba allí. Aún hay más que estas viejas manos pueden plasmar en este papel que, es posible, jamás nadie llegue a leer. Hay mucho más que quiero decir, mas me es imposible asegurar que podré terminar este que será mi primer y único libro, si es que así puede llamársele a un montón de pergaminos sueltos._

_Estas son las simples notas de un anciano que sólo desea que aquello que ven sus ojos pueda ser entendido por alguien más. Entonces, continúo. Lo siguiente sucedió apenas unos pocos días después de la partida de Frey a Alfheim. _

Freyja jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, enredando los dedos en el fino vestido blanco que adornaba su figura aquel día. El carruaje avanzaba con parsimonia por las amplias calles que comunicaban Asgard con su vecino más abajo, Alfheim, morada de Frey. Podía sentir los ojos de Hyoga fijos en ella y eso no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse aún más cuando notó que el rubio guerrero había posado una de sus manos en su frente. La joven diosa levantó el rostro y lo miró, con gesto interrogante.

—Pensé que quizás tenías fiebre —dijo Hyoga —Tu hermano no me lo perdonaría si permitiera que algo te sucediera.

—No es nada. No estoy enferma —contestó la rubia, desviando la mirada hacia el camino —No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí. Yo…

—Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte sola —Freyja percibió un dejo muy leve de decepción en las siguientes palabras —Sé también que no me necesitas, pero simplemente estoy aquí cumpliendo las órdenes de mi superior.

Freyja alzó las cejas, sorprendida con aquellas palabras. Apretó los puños y respiró profundamente. Sus palabras en verdad le habían dolido. Sí, está bien, se estaba poniendo sensible pero, ¿entonces para Hyoga aquel viaje no era más que una obligación? ¿Simplemente cumplía órdenes? ¿Acaso quería eso decir que era una molestia estar allí? Quizás Hyoga prefería estar entrenando, pensó ella.

—Lamento mucho ser una molestia —dijo la diosa, en voz casi inaudible. Sin embargo Hyoga pudo escucharla claramente. El joven guerrero se reprendió mentalmente por su "falta de tacto".

—Sabes que no es lo que quise decir —Hyoga, que antes estaba sentado en el asiento de enfrente, se sentó al lado de la diosa, que tenía la mirada fija en el camino, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo —Fler, tú no eres una molestia, jamás lo serás. Al contrario, estoy contento por haber sido elegido entre tantos guerreros capaces para escoltarte hasta Alfheim —ella seguía sin mirarlo —Fler, escúchame —colocó su mano sobre la de ella, haciéndola sobresaltar —Te quiero, no lo dudes, por favor —estaba a punto de besarla en la mejilla cuando ella se volteó y lo miró, entre asombrada y asustada —Lo siento, Fler, no quería…

—Discúlpame por ser tan infantil —antes de que el otro pudiera moverse o decir algo, Freyja lo había abrazado.

Hyoga, forzándose a salir de su asombro, le correspondió el gesto. Se maravilló con la forma en la que el delicado cuerpo de su diosa encajaba a la perfección entre sus brazos. Y sonrió sinceramente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Llevó una mano a la cabeza de la mujer y comenzó a acariciar aquel larguísimo y brillante cabello dorado. Se maravilló con su textura y con el suave aroma que emanaba de su cabellera. Se sintió tentado a separarse de ella y besarla, sin embargo una voz se encargó de alejar aquellas tentaciones de su ser.

—Mil disculpas, Excelencia, Capitán —la puerta de carruaje se abrió dejando ver a un hombre cabellera verdosa, como el único ojo que era visible, pues llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo —Finalmente hemos llegado a Alfheim.

Freyja se separó con elegancia de Hyoga y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al hombre que acababa de "interrumpirlos". Hyoga por su parte se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la pasó por el cabello, como hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso.

—Muchas gracias, Isaak —dijo Freyja, tomando la mano que el otro le ofrecía para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje —Fue un viaje tranquilo gracias al camino que elegiste.

—Era mi deber conducirla por caminos seguros, Honorable Freyja —contestó Isaak, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente, al tiempo que Hyoga saltaba fuera del carruaje —Bienvenidos a Alfheim.

Allá donde la vista alcanzaba se extendían praderas verdes por las cuales era común encontrarse habilidosos jinetes. Altísimas montañas se erguían orgullosas, como protegiendo las fronteras del reino. Justo frente a ellos se podía apreciar el palacio de Frey, el famoso Elphame, la "casa de los elfos". Se trataba de una edificación de blancas paredes, coronada con varias torres y torrecillas. Elphame se encontraba rodeado por un extenso bosque conocido como Gimlé.

Freyja sonrió en cuanto vio a su hermano aparecer en el umbral del palacio. Iba acompañado por una hermosa dama de larguísima cabellera plateada e impresionantes ojos verdes. Su piel perfecta y blanca parecía tener un místico brillo. Freyja se preguntó si la hermosa mujer, que era nada más y nada menos que Gerð, la esposa de su hermano, "brillaba" de aquella manera gracias a su condición.

—Los he traído sanos y salvos, mi señor —dijo entonces Isaak, reverenciando a Frey y Gerð —Pido permiso para retirarme en este momento, si mis servicios no son requeridos.

—Puedes retirarte. Buen trabajo, Isaak —respondió Frey —Gracias por traerlos —Isaak regresó al carruaje y partió. Pronto el sonido de los cascos de los caballos se escuchó lejano —Bienvenidos a Alfheim —añadió, volviéndose a sus invitados.

—Freyja, luces hermosa —dijo Gerð, abrazando a la joven —Es un verdadero placer volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Excelencia —contestó la joven, sin evitar extender la mano para acariciar el vientre abultado de la otra diosa —Luce aún más hermosa en su condición. Y no puedo más que felicitarla; a ambos. No puedo esperar a que nazca la criatura.

—Te lo agradezco, Freyja —dijo Gerð —Y recuerda que no tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo —La diosa de cabellera plateada se volteó hacia Hyoga entonces —Ah, he escuchado mucho acerca de ti, Capitán Hyoga, hijo del General de las Mil Batallas y de la hermosa adivina Voluspa. Dicen que eres un guerrero con una prometedora carrera.

—Es un honor escuchar tales halagos de su parte, Excelencia —contestó Hyoga, inclinándose ante Gerð.

—Por favor, entremos. Es una descortesía de nuestra parte el estar charlando en la entrada —Gerð y Freyja precedían la marcha, conversando alegremente, mientras Hyoga y Frey las seguían de cerca. Hyoga no pudo suprimir una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se posaron en Freyja.

—Gerð siempre ha sido como una hermana mayor para Freyja —explicó Frey, sacando a Hyoga de su ensimismamiento —Y esto también es bueno para Gerð en su condición —el rostro de Frey se tornó serio de pronto y Hyoga se quedó extrañado —Oscuras fuerzas se mueven a nuestro alrededor y no quiero preocupar a mi esposa.

—Señor Frey, yo…

—Después del almuerzo necesito hablarte de algo importante —le dijo —Aún tenemos que esperar a Odín.

—¿Odín? —preguntó, visiblemente sorprendido —¿El señor Odín vendrá también? —Frey asintió —Eso significa que…

—En efecto, la situación es mucho más grave de lo que puedas imaginarte.

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad, exceptuando el nerviosismo de un Hyoga que no estaba acostumbrado a codearse con "la realeza". Es que había algo en la mirada de Frey y en la sonrisa de su esposa Gerð que le robaban la calma. No podía decir que se tratara de algo malo, solamente tenía un extraño presentimiento. Casi como si la pareja se hubiera dado cuenta ya de sus sentimientos hacia Freyja; o de los sentimientos que la misma Freyja albergaba hacia él. Y es que el simple hecho de pensar en ello le alteraba los nervios. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía un simple guerrero pensar siquiera en estar al lado de una diosa como la excelsa Freyja?

—Hyoga, ¿me estás escuchando? —el rubio fue abruptamente sacado de su pequeño mundo cuando escuchó una dulce voz que lo llamaba. Rápidamente volteó sus ojos hacia Freyja.

—Lo lamento mucho, mi Señora —se apresuró a decir —¿Me decía algo?

—Te preguntaba si te sentías bien —dijo Freyja, preocupada —Luces algo cansado —Hyoga no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de tonto enamorado se dibujara en sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los brillantes orbes verdes de la diosa.

—No te preocupes, Fler, no es nada. Sólo estaba distraído —Hyoga notó entonces un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer, al tiempo que agachaba la mirada y murmuraba por lo bajo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido y asustado por lo que acababa de decir —Señor Frey, yo…

—Freyja, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar —añadió en ese momento Gerð, poniéndose de pie —¿Por qué no vamos al jardín? Ya han florecido tus consentidas —Freyja asintió torpemente con la cabeza e, inclinando la cabeza, salió de la habitación detrás de la mujer de cabellos plateados.

—Honorable Frey, creo que yo… —comenzó Hyoga, sin atreverse a mirar al dios a los ojos.

—Acompáñame, Hyoga —dijo Frey, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera —Odín acaba de llegar —sorprendido, Hyoga se apresuró y lo siguió.

Frey y Hyoga caminaron por los amplios pasillos del palacio. Allá adonde sus ojos se dirigieran no había más que hermosa vegetación, frondosos árboles, flores de múltiples colores y un murmullo que, seguramente, provenía de alguna de las tantas cascadas que hacían famoso al Alfheim. Hyoga se preguntó si la idea de un espacio abierto había sido de Gerð, quien era popularmente llamada "el hada de la naturaleza".

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos alcanzaran su destino: una sala con una mesa redondeada, de madera oscura, con sillas de respaldos altos. Se encontraba allí un hombre de presencia imponente. Tenía la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes. Su piel tenía un tono bronceado, como el de alguien que ha recibido una generosa cantidad de luz solar, el cabello blanco lo tenía largo hasta los hombros y algo desarreglado. La barba y el bigote, también blancos, inspiraban un respeto que sus ojos grisáceos parecían exigir.

Hyoga vio que Frey avanzaba hacia el hombre y, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, decidió permanecer lejos. Frey se dio cuenta y le hizo una seña, indicándole que se acercara. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Hyoga se abrieron como platos. Sí, cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de aquel invitado. El segundo hombre no era nadie más que el Héroe de Asgard y prometido de la poderosa Brunilda, Siegfried.

—Entonces, él es Hyoga —habló el mayor de los hombres —Tiene un aura poderosa y mística, digna del hijo de Ragnarok y Voluspa. Has elegido bien, Frey.

—Gracias, señor Odín —dijo Frey —Hyoga, él es Odín, señor de Asgard. Y este es Siegfried, su mano derecha —señaló al hombre de apariencia joven, cabello color arena y ojos azulados, que le devolvió una mirada de interés.

—Es un verdadero honor —se apresuró a decir, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

—No seas tan formal, muchacho —dijo Odín, mientras Frey tomaba asiento enfrente de los otros dos hombres —Todos somos guerreros y a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos para preservar la paz de nuestro mundo —Hyoga lo miró, confundido, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Frey —Entiendo que estés confundido. Yo aún lo estoy —suspiró —En fin, vamos directo al punto. Pronto se celebrará un Concejo que reunirá a todos los gobernantes de los Nueve Reinos.

—¿Has logrado convencer a Hela? —preguntó Frey, visiblemente asombrado.

—No fue fácil, pero terminó comprendiendo que la situación también es mala para ella —agregó Siegfried —Claro que su colaboración tiene un precio, así como la de Ivaldi.

—Puedo imaginarlo, Svartálfaheim es un sitio bastante problemático —dijo Frey, quien en ese momento se volteó hacia Hyoga —Te noto pensativo, ¿sucede algo?

—Sólo intento imaginarme qué clase de suceso se ha desatado como para que requiera la colaboración de los Nueve Reinos —contestó, frotándose la barbilla —Helheim y Svartálfaheim no son los únicos reinos problemáticos, también está Niflheim, el reino de la traición.

—Así de grave es la situación —dijo Siegfried —Un dios extranjero y su ejército han comenzado a moverse —Hyoga se quedó atónito —El invasor de las aguas que viene desde Élivágar.

—¿Élivágar? —repitió el rubio —¿Las "olas de hierro"? ¿Los ríos del comienzo del mundo? —Siegfried asintió —Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Para cruzar esos ríos no basta con tener un barco fuerte, tu voluntad debe ser de hierro para poder combatir la ferocidad de los once ríos. ¡Es una locura!

—Lo es. Pero parece que existe un ser que cree que es capaz de llegar hasta el Yggdrasil y apoderarse de todos nuestros dominios —dijo Odín —No, no basta con decir "cree que es capaz", más bien debería decir que tiene el poder para hacerlo. Frey, no sé si estabas enterado, pero el invasor ha atravesado ya el primer río, Svöl.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —exclamó Frey, poniéndose de pie súbitamente y golpeando la superficie de madera con los puños —¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?! ¡¿Qué tan grande es su ejército?!

—Te sorprenderás con esto, Frey, pero el ejército de ese sujeto está compuesto por ocho soldados únicamente —sintiendo el gran peso de las palabras de Odín, Frey se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Su nombre, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó Frey —¿De dónde viene?

—El color de su piel y sus vestiduras, la arquitectura de su embarcación, —le dijo Siegfried —su idioma. Todo indica que son enemigos de la soleada Hellás. Se dice que su poder supera incluso al de la diosa marina Ran y al de su esposo Ægir juntos —Siegfried presentó un pergamino ante Frey y Hyoga —Según el erudito del Midgard, Alberich, así es como se lee su nombre.

El pergamino se abrió y todos pudieron ver la siguiente escritura:

Ποσειδῶν

(Poseidón)

* * *

_¡Es todo por este capítulo! Las aclaraciones a las referencias mitológicas del capítulo las estaré posteando en mi blog en los próximos días._


	4. Oda III

**Oda III**

"_No me pareció necesario añadir ninguna otra nota aclaratoria antes de empezar con la traducción, pues es suficiente con aquellas palabras que plasmó el autor antes de iniciar con el relato. Así pues, simplemente quería dejar esto en claro, antes de dejar la traducción."_

_Tiempos oscuros se avecinaban. Desde que se había dividido el mundo y cada dios había tomado la parte que le pertenecía, la comunicación entre los reinos prácticamente había cesado. Sólo algunas pocas alianzas prevalecieron. La más notoria fue aquella entre los reinos de Asgard y Alfheim. Pero de eso hablaré después, ahora me centraré en relatar unos sucesos un poco más alegres; aunque no estoy seguro de si esta es la palabra correcta; que giran en torno a una diosa que me parece la más interesante del panteón nórdico. La joven Freyja. La joven Freyja y sus, ¿cómo llamarlos?, ah sí, dilemas del corazón._

_Porque quien piense que los dioses no se confunden o se sonrojan cuando tienen sentimientos hacia otro ser, sea criatura divina o no, no ha conocido o escuchado hablar nunca de Freyja. Claro que Freyja era más que una cara bonita, también era una guerrera que luchó por su gente. Veamos ahora, entonces, un poco de esos sucesos alegres de los que les estaba hablando._

La noche había caído ya en Alfheim. La luz de la luna y las estrellas era intensa y caía grácilmente bañando con su resplandor el fantástico jardín de Gerð. La diosa se encontraba sentada en una banca de madera, al lado de una Freyja que contemplaba maravillada el brillo del lago y la cascada oculta en el jardín del palacio de su hermano. Gerð simplemente permaneció en silencio, con sus enigmáticos ojos fijos en la pequeña hermana de su esposo. Freyja se volvió entonces hacia ella, con gesto curioso.

—¿Sucede algo, Gerð? —preguntó. La diosa sonrió y habló de esta manera:

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —contestó, posando sus ojos en la inmensa luna llena —El amor —Freyja parpadeó, confundida —Es maravilloso cuando encuentras a una persona a quien amar. Y es más aún mejor cuando esa persona conoce tus sentimientos y se siente de la misma manera hacia ti.

Freyja se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Desvió la mirada hacia el césped, como si intentara que este le ayudara a decidir cómo desviar aquella "peligrosa" conversación o cómo explicarle a la astuta Gerð lo que sucedía. Cuando la rubia volvió a mirar a Gerð, se dio cuenta de que no había manera de engañar a aquella mujer. Descubrió entonces su boca y dio un profundo suspiro, apretando los puños sobre su regazo.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —le preguntó Freyja, en voz muy baja.

—Desde que te enamoraste de él cuando eras niña —contestó Gerð, logrando que la rubia se sonrojara —Eres una chica tan transparente, Fler —la joven se sonrojó aún más cuando Gerð la llamó con aquel nombre —Es un lindo nombre. ¿Cómo lo llamas tú a él?

—Sólo… sólo Hyoga —balbuceó, nuevamente en voz muy baja, con las mejillas tan enrojecidas como sus orejas.

—Él se siente de la misma manera, ¿verdad? Puedo ver que él también te ama. Sin embargo, hay algo que no comprendo del todo, Freyja —hizo una breve pausa —¿Por qué se empeñan en intentar ocultar lo que sienten? No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

—Bueno, sobre eso, verás, Hyoga es un gran hombre, estoy segura de que no hay hombre más noble que él, pero su orgullo es tan grande como su nobleza. Él se empeña en pensar que es un simple guerrero, que aún no es lo suficientemente bueno como para estar algo lado de alguien como yo. Le he dicho muchas veces que eso a mí no me importa, pero Hyoga es tan orgulloso que ha dicho que hasta que su nombre no sea tan famoso como el del héroe Siegfried, no tiene el derecho a pedir mi mano en matrimonio —Freyja terminó su explicación dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro. Gerð por su parte comenzó a reír.

—Por Odín, los hombres en verdad son tontos, sin ofender a tu hermano —Freyja rió —No puedo creer que una razón tan infantil lo aparte de ti. Oh Freyja ustedes hacen una pareja hermosa y estoy segura de que serían muy feliz juntos. Incluso tu padre…

—Creo que… mi padre… puede tener un poco de culpa en esto también.

—¿Njörðr? No me digas, ¿qué fue lo que hizo el viejo? Tendré que ir a reprenderlo.

—¿Recuerdas a mi amigo de la infancia, Alfrek? — Gerð asintió con la cabeza —Bueno, sabes que Alfrek es un noble, primo de Vanlandi, gobernante de Vanaheim. Pues resulta que un día estábamos cenando, ya sabes, una cena en honor a la victoria de nuestros ejércitos, luego de que los Vikingos regresaran de una importante campaña contra los gigantes de hielo. Fue entonces cuando mi padre, bromeando, dijo "oh Freyja, aquí tenemos al héroe que ciertamente puede convertirse en tu esposo".

—Claro, esa fue la primera campaña de Alfrek y de Hyoga. Alfrek se hizo famoso por ser el comandante más joven y por haber derrotado al príncipe del clan más poderoso del mundo de hielo —esta vez le tocó a Gerð suspirar —Ahora lo entiendo todo. Y lo repito, los hombres son en verdad tontos. Pero Freyja, ¿no te parece que Hyoga es un poco inseguro de sí mismo, también? —Freyja frunció levemente el ceño —Quiero decir, ahora es lo suficientemente famoso, incluso la misma Brunilda, hasta el mismísimo Odín, lo tienen en muy alta estima.

—Es lo mismo que yo le he dicho, pero siempre se disculpa diciéndome que aún no es suficiente para estar al lado de una diosa como yo. Y la verdad no comprendo por qué lo dice, quiero decir, no es como si yo fuera tan maravillosa.

—Pero lo eres y él simplemente tiene miedo —continuó Gerð —Miedo de que tu padre los separe, miedo de que llegue alguien "mejor" y te aleje se su lado.

—¿Cómo puede pensar eso si…?

—Freyja, el corazón de los hombres es más complicado de lo que piensas. Créeme, no quiero sonar arrogante, pero si hay alguien que conoce el corazón de los hombres, esa soy yo —la esposa de Frey rió y Freyja no pudo evitar secundarla —Dale un poco de tiempo, ya verás que pronto se dará cuenta de que ese orgullo y ese miedo están de más —Gerð se puso de pie entonces y se acarició el abultado estómago con cariño —La charla ha estado muy amena, pero es hora de dormir —Freyja asintió y ambas mujeres caminaron de regreso al interior del palacio.

Y cuando ambas diosas hubieron desaparecido, un hombre joven salió de entre los árboles y se dejó caer a la orilla del lago. Se trataba de Hyoga, quien había escuchado toda la conversación. Usó ambas manos como cuenco para recoger agua y mojarse el rostro, antes de mirar su reflejo en el agua cristalina. Recordó entonces que le habían dicho que aquellos ojos los había heredado su progenitora, habitualmente llamada "Voluspa", aludiendo al título de uno de los libros de predicciones más famosos que la mujer había escrito, aun cuando su verdadero nombre era "Volva".

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar de su mente los pensamientos acerca de la madre a quien, por azares del destino, no había conocido, para centrarse en el dilema que en que lo había dejado la conversación que, sin querer, acababa de escuchar. Si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, Gerð tenía razón. Estaba actuando de una forma bastante inmadura y lo sabía. Pero el saberlo no iba a cambiar las cosas. Estaba empeñado en demostrarle al mundo que él podía proteger a Freyja y estar a su lado, como un igual.

Se preguntó entonces si la astuta "hada de la naturaleza" se había percatado también de sus sentimientos hacia Freyja desde que él se había enamorado de ella, cuando sólo era un niño y no comprendía del todo lo que significaba amar a alguien.

_Hago un paréntesis aquí para relatar rápidamente una corta historia que quizás ayude a aquel que lea a comprender cómo se conocieron Freyja y Hyoga y cómo empezó esta, a mi parecer, hermosa historia de amor. La edad me pasa factura ya, así que espero recordar bien lo que se me relató aun siendo joven._

Apenas era un niño cuando su padre, el distinguido general Ragnarok, lo llevó a Fólkvangr, para que sirviera al ejército vikingo, como lo habían hecho siempre los hombres de su familia. Y, a pesar de sus escasos cinco años, Hyoga ya había sido entrenado en el arte de la guerra. El pequeño, de rubios cabellos, que había heredado de su madre, tenía una mirada fría y distante, como la de aquel a quien le ha faltado el amor de una madre. Porque Volva, su madre, la famosa vidente de Asgard, había muerto luego de dar a luz a su único hijo, tal y como lo había predicho.

Las miradas de todos los guerreros estaban puestas en el pequeño de rubios cabellos que caminaba tres pasos por detrás del mítico hombre de las mil batallas, Ragnarok. Justo antes de que Ragnarok y Hyoga se arrodillaran ante el regente del Fólkvangr, Njörðr, las puertas de la habitación donde el Gran Señor se sentaba rodeado de sus generales se abrieron de golpe.

Los siempre inexpresivos ojos de Hyoga se abrieron como platos, para luego sentir que era cegado por el resplandor de la criatura que acababa de entrar por aquellas puertas. Era una niña justamente de la misma edad de Hyoga: tenía unos largos cabellos que parecían hechos de oro y una piel blanca y delicada, como la porcelana. Y sus ojos... sus ojos fueron los que hipnotizaron a Hyoga. Eran de un verde tan brillante que bien podrían rivalizar con la belleza de las joyas que portaba la elegante Frigg de Asgard.

—¡Papá! —exclamó la pequeña, arrojándose a los brazos de un Njörðr que, de forma amorosa, la levantó del suelo, mientras ofrecía una silenciosa disculpa a sus generales, que simplemente contemplaban la escena, enternecidos.

—Papá está ocupado en este momento, Freyja, dime ¿qué necesitas?

—¡Hoy mamá me ha mostrado el Brisingamen! —respondió Freyja, emocionada —Dice que algún día me tocará llevarlo, pero creo que es demasiado fino para alguien como yo —añadió, sonrojada.

—Yo creo que el mítico collar Brisingamen va perfecto con usted, honorable Freyja.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en la figura de aquel que acababa de hablar. Sus palabras sonaron a los halagos que un adulto le dedicaría a una dama, pero quien había dicho esto fue, nada más y nada menos, que el hombre de menor edad de la sala, Hyoga. Y es que lo dijo con tal seguridad que los generales no pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Freyja se sonrojó al instante pues, a pesar de su corta edad, era capaz de comprender lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Forcejeó un poco para lograr que su padre la bajara y se acercó con pasitos torpes hasta el pequeño rubio. Él la miró con aquellos fríos ojos azulinos. Ella acercó su rostro al de él y le dejó un beso en la mejilla derecha, para luego salir corriendo del lugar, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Hyoga se quedó inmóvil, totalmente paralizado en el mismo lugar donde ella lo había dejado. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, tocando la zona donde antes estuvieran los labios de Freyja, al tiempo que una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en sus labios.

_Tengo también en esta anciana cabeza una historia que recolecté en uno de mis viajes a la soleada Hellás, historia que se relaciona directamente con este relato que me he empeñado en plasmar en papel. Sin embargo, como lo mencioné antes, la edad me pasa factura y el cansancio hace que estos viejos ojos surcados de arrugas empiecen a cerrarse. Iré entonces a descansar, para levantarme al alba y continuar con este, un libro al que, finalmente, he terminado tomando cariño._


	5. Oda IV

**Oda IV**

_Han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que tomé la pluma y el viejo pergamino para continuar con mi libro. Lo he dicho muchas veces, pero en verdad la edad me pasa factura, un poco más cada día. Se lo he mencionado a mi nieta, el único familiar que me queda, que su viejo abuelo pronto partirá de este mundo. Pero ella no quiere escucharme decir esas palabras, después de todo, ella también quiere conocer el final de este libro. Aunque, bueno, ¿puede llamársele libro a esto? Aún no lo sé, pero de todos modos, mientras los dioses me presten esta vida, continuaré._

_Después de pasar días en cama, con una fiebre que se negaba a abandonarme, finalmente pude recordar aquel relato que me fue confiado hace tiempo, en la soleada Hellás. Relato que está estrechamente relacionado con la guerra venidera, donde incluso la bondadosa Freyja combatiría para proteger su tierra. Bien, esto es lo que sé acerca del "invasor extranjero", aquel a quien llamaban "Poseidón"._

Hellás, para facilitar la comprensión del término, Grecia. La soleada tierra vigilada recelosamente desde el cielo por aquel que triunfó en su batalla contra los titanes, aquel a quien todos llaman Zeus, el padre de los dioses. Tan diferente, pero a la vez tan similar al mundo nórdico. Hacía poco más de dos días que había finalizado una de las batallas más importantes, que quedarían grabadas en la memoria de dioses y hombres. Atenea y Poseidón se habían enfrentado por el control de una ciudad. Resultando con la victoria de la hija de Zeus, la ciudad tomó el nombre de "Atenas".

Así, colérico, Poseidón regresó a su templo submarino. Durante veinticuatro horas, los mares se agitaron furiosos y un terrible maremoto azotó las costas helénicas. Esta fue la forma en que el dios de los mares calmó su ira, para luego reunirse con sus generales y decidir el que sería su "próximo movimiento" hacia la dominación absoluta de las aguas del planeta.

Poseidón se sentó a la cabeza de una mesa de forma rectangular, con ocho lugares, que ya eran ocupados por sus ocho generales. El dios se acomodó la túnica blanca y entrelazó sus dedos enfrente, apoyando su barbilla sobre las manos que ahora estaban unidas. Posó sus ojos azulados en el hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decirme, "señor Poseidón, después de todo, yo tenía razón", Kanon? —el aludido negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus hebras azules se agitaran.

—No me corresponde criticar sus decisiones, señor Poseidón. Pienso que, en una batalla de fuerza, sin duda, la joven Atenea no habría tenido siquiera una pequeña posibilidad.

—Supongo que la compadecí por tratarse de la hija predilecta de mi hermano Zeus —dijo Poseidón —Por eso dejé que fueran los mismos ciudadanos quienes eligieran el reto, así como al ganador. Sin embargo, he aprendido una importante lección. No volveré a cometer el mismo error —una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios del hijo de los titanes.

—Esa es una mirada interesante —habló entonces la mujer rubia que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Poseidón. Su nombre era Tethis y era la única mujer general —Puedo decir que está planeando algo bueno, que, claramente, nos involucra a todos.

—Esas son buenas noticias, —añadió el general conocido como "el demonio de las aguas", Kasa —ya estaba cansado de esperar. Después de todo, el campo de batalla es nuestro hogar. Entonces, ¿quién será nuestra siguiente víctima? ¿Acaso se trata del engreído de Nereo? ¿Cuándo atacaremos?

—Eres demasiado impaciente, Kasa —replicó un hombre de piel oscura, en voz baja pero firme. Kasa frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, pero entonces otro de los generales, Isaak habló de esta manera:

—También estás ansiando conocer quién será nuestro siguiente objetivo, ¿no es así, Krishna? —el aludido simplemente se cruzó de brazos —Bueno, sólo diré esto, ¿por qué conformarnos con los dominios de Nereo cuando podemos tomar el control de todas las aguas que están al norte del continente?

—Tienes que estar bromeando —quien había hablado era un hombre de cabello azulado y ojos rojizos. Su delicada figura incluso podía hacer que se confundiera a Sorrento con una mujer —Las aguas al norte del continente. Esa región está bajo el control de los Reinos Nórdicos, ¿cómo es que…?

—Exactamente —afirmó Isaak, sacando un pergamino y colocándolo sobre la mesa —Se trata de las aguas que están bajo el control de los Nueve Reinos Nórdicos. Como bien saben, existe una diosa que se encarga de regir la voluntad de las aguas, así como nuestro señor Poseidón. Su nombre es Ran. Sin embargo, la naturaleza de Ran no es combativa, así que cada reino protegerá los dominios marinos si ve que sus intereses son afectados.

—Espera un momento, lo haces sonar como si de verdad fuéramos a intentar apoderarnos de los mares nórdicos —Byan no podía comprender del todo las palabras de Isaak o, más bien, no quería comprenderlas.

—Es que eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer —dijo Ío, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. Byan y Sorrento lo miraron, como si se hubiese vuelto loco —Corríjame si me equivoco, señor Poseidón —el dios sonrió ampliamente.

—Hace tiempo que Isaak se infiltró como espía en Alfheim, —dijo Poseidón —como fiel servidor del señor de ese reino, Frey. Como mensajero, Isaak tiene que estar yendo y viniendo de reino en reino, por lo que ha reunido una cantidad considerable de información. Poder combativo, tamaño de los ejércitos, debilidades y fortalezas de sus edificaciones, armamento, incluso ha sido capaz de estimar la fuerza de los dioses. Sumado a esto, con las habilidades de nuestro mejor estratega, —miró de reojo a Kanon —será tarea sencilla.

—Lo siento, señor Poseidón, pero aún me parece una locura —comentó Sorrento, tratando de recuperar la compostura y de no sonar como un cobarde —Así tan de repente…

—El señor Poseidón lleva más tiempo del que te imaginas planeando esta "jugada" —explicó Kanon —Desde los principios de la historia, está escrito que todas las aguas del planeta se rendirán ante el nombre de Poseidón. No hay nadie más digno que nuestro emperador. El control de las aguas es suyo por derecho —ninguno de los demás generales dijo nada —¿Acaso no están de acuerdo conmigo? —nuevamente, se hizo el silencio en la sala, antes de que Tethis se pusiera de pie y comenzara a aplaudir.

—Ni siquiera yo pude haberlo dicho mejor, querido Kanon, nuestro gran estratega. Sólo falta entonces decidir la fecha en que iniciaremos con la "invasión". Oh, ya no puedo esperar para ver esos rostros llenos de desesperación —la rubia se relamió los labios, mientras hacía unos gestos exagerados con los brazos —No sabrán ni siquiera qué los golpeó. Cuando quieran reaccionar, la bandera del señor Poseidón se habrá izado en tierra extranjera.

—Tethis, eres demasiado escandalosa, tendrás que quedarte en el palacio —comentó Ío, con gesto burlón —Si vas con nosotros, nos descubrirán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —la rubia lo miró, ofendida, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Krishna habló:

—Eso es precisamente lo que está buscando, ¿no es así, señor Poseidón?

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, Krishna —contestó el dios, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo los brazos —¡Todo el mundo debe conocer el poder de Poseidón! Por eso, ¡no nos esconderemos! ¡Mis poderosos generales, vamos a luchar juntos en esta campaña!

—¡Sí, señor Poseidón! —exclamaron al unísono los ocho generales, algunos más reacios que otros, pero, al fin y al cabo, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar las decisiones del Poseidón. A excepción de Kanon. Pero, viendo que ni siquiera él parecía estar en desacuerdo, se dio por sentado el asunto.

_Poseidón y sus ocho generales. Aún recuerdo mi sorpresa al enterarme de que Poseidón planeaba atacar el Yggdrasil sólo con la fuerza de ocho soldados. En ese momento pensé que no era más que un dios arrogante, pero estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. Aunque, esa es una historia que vendrá después, cuando mi anciano cerebro logre poner esas ideas en orden._

_Ahora déjenme contarles una historia que sucedió el día después de que Freyja y Hyoga regresaran al Fólkvangr._

Sus manos cayeron, como inertes, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Sintió sus mejillas arder y cómo la fuerza abandonaba sus piernas. Sus extremidades ya no eran capaces de sostener su cuerpo. Freyja estaba segura de que pronto se derrumbaría. Sin embargo, en ese momento Hyoga la sujetó firmemente por la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Este movimiento profundizó más el beso que compartían. O, más bien, el beso que Hyoga le había robado a la diosa.

Segundos atrás, ambos se encontraban en medio del hermoso jardín de Freyja, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Extrañamente, la conversación había derivado en aquel inesperado gesto de amor, que ambos habían deseado desde hacía tiempo.

¿Qué sucedió? Pues bien…

"_Eso es todo. Sí, han leído bien. Aunque logré recuperar este pergamino, una inmensa mancha de tinta me impide traducir el resto. Yo también me he quedado en shock. ¿Qué fue ese beso? Pero eso no es todo, tengo la impresión de que aún quedan pergaminos que no he podido recuperar. Porque el siguiente pergamino que recién terminé de traducir sólo habla de guerra y destrucción. El autor no narra más momentos felices, pero, esto ¡simplemente no puede ser! No tiene ningún sentido. Tengo que seguir buscando. Esos pergaminos tienen que estar en algún rincón de Europa. Y, por eso, mi siguiente destino es Rusia"._


	6. Oda V

**Oda V**

"_Llegué a Rusia. Más específicamente a Siberia. He de confesar que jamás había sentido tanto frío en mi vida, pero en definitiva el viaje ha valido la pena. Es que basta con este cofre que tengo ahora ante mis ojos. Estos pergaminos son un verdadero tesoro. Pero, por todos los cielos, son delicadísimos. Un mal movimiento y podría terminar despedazándolos. La escritura en estos es también difícil de comprender, pero me esforzaré por hacer una buena traducción. De momento, dejo la traducción que prometí, el famoso Concejo de los Nueve Reinos"._

'_Concejo' fue la palabra que Odín escogió para dar nombre a la reunión en la que participarían los soberanos de los Nueve Reinos de Yggdrasil. Sin embargo, no creo que ni siquiera la palabra 'reunión' se ajuste para describir aquel acontecimiento._

El primer desafío al que se enfrentó Odín para planear el famoso concejo fue la elección del punto de encuentro. Asgard, Vanaheim y Alfheim eran los predilectos, pero Hela, soberana de Helheim, e Ivaldi, regente del Svartálfaheim, fueron los primeros en rechazar el acuerdo. Los llamados 'reinos de la luz' le daban la ventaja a los 'dioses de la luz', en palabras de los nombrados dioses.

Así pues, Siegfried, mano derecha de Odín, se levantó y propuso que el concejo se llevara a cabo en 'territorio neutral'. Bifröst, el territorio que unía Midgard con Asgard fue, finalmente, el sitio elegido. No todos los dioses quedaron convencidos, pero estaban conscientes de que no podían perder más tiempo. Y es que el hecho de que a algunos no les interesara mucho la seguridad de los territorios vecinos no significaba que no estuvieran al tanto de los riesgos que la amenaza del llamado Poseidón suponía. Todos, claramente, estaban defendiendo sus propios intereses, algunos más que otros, pero al fin y al cabo, cada quien se preocupaba por sí mismo.

Bifröst era una franja de tierra considerablemente pequeña, bañada por la luz del arco iris que servía como zona de paso entre los reinos. Poseía montañas de tamaño insignificante y vegetación escasa pero única; esto, claramente, era parte de su encanto. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención del pueblo – que era la mejor definición que se tenía de Bifröst – era que, al caminar por sus campos, se tenía la sensación de caminar por el cielo, como ascender hasta alcanzar el otro lado del arco iris, hasta el caldero con el tesoro de un _leprechaun._

Los dioses se reunieron entonces en la casa de Heimdal, señor de Bifröst, quien reservó la habitación más grande de su morada. Una amplia mesa de forma redondeada reunió a los nueve regentes, que se miraban con recelo. Cada dios había llevado consigo a uno de sus guerreros, aquel a quien consideraban de mayor confianza. Todos iban armados. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que todos se habían reunido, pero ninguno se había atrevido a hablar todavía. Hasta que…

—Tengo un reino que gobernar, —habló Hela, golpeando la superficie de la mesa de madera con ambas manos —así que, ¿por qué no empezamos este absurdo "concejo", de una vez por todas?

—Hela, si piensas que todo esto es absurdo, ¿por qué viniste? —replicó Surt, regente del reino ardiente, Muspelheim. El tono agresivo de sus palabras sólo rivalizaba con la furia que desprendían sus ojos rojizos —Todos aquí sabemos que no te interesa nada más que el putrefacto infierno en el que vives.

Hela aspiró y compuso una sonrisa deforme, enseñando sus pronunciados colmillos. Se echó la espesa cabellera negra hacia atrás y se puso de pie, golpeando, una vez más, la mesa con los puños. Sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en los orbes rojos de un Surt que, en ese preciso momento, bostezó, denotando lo poco que le interesaba el concejo.

—Entonces, Surt, ¿llamas "putrefacto" al sitio donde tu amada Sinmore pasa sus días luego de que tu cólera acabara con la llama de su vida? Por lo que sé, ella está más feliz en ese "putrefacto" lugar que cuando estaba a tu lado.

—Esta conversación carece de sentido —intervino Frey, irritado —Creo que ninguno de los presentes está interesado en sus problemas personales. Así que es mejor que comencemos con lo que es en verdad importante. La defensa de Yggdrasil es prioritaria, además, yo también tengo un reino que gobernar.

—¿Quién te nombró moderador de esta reunión, Frey? —preguntó el anciano Mímir, señor del Vanaheim, mirando con gesto inquisidor al hijo de Njörðr.

—Bueno, bueno, Mímir, —dijo Vili, quien mandaba en el Midgard —alguien tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿no te parece? Después de todo, la razón por lo que abandonamos nuestros reinos para venir hasta aquí es lo suficientemente importante para olvidar nuestras diferencias. ¿Acaso no estoy en lo cierto?

—Estás más hablador que de costumbre, Vili —replicó Þrymr, señor de Jotunheim, con gesto burlón —Siempre nos has considerado a todos una pandilla de ignorantes que jamás podrían igualar tu inteligencia —el aludido no respondió a la clara provocación.

—Es cierto que la palabra "colaboración" nunca ha estado en el vocabulario de Vili, —habló Odín por fin —sin embargo, tengo que recordarle a todos, —los ojos de Odín se posaron en Þrymr —que Vili fue el primero en responder a mi llamado en cuanto supimos del avance de Poseidón.

—Ahora lo estás defendiendo —replicó Garm, quien también rompía su silencio finalmente —¿Seguro que no están emparentados?, no es la primera vez que sales en su defensa, Odín.

—Que Odín y Vili estén emparentados carece de importancia en este momento —el engañoso rey de Svartálfaheim, Ivaldi, habló antes de que Odín pudiera replicar y continuaran con la discusión —Me parece prudente informarles que el invasor ha alcanzado ya el tercer río, Fjörm y nosotros aún no hemos empezado el supuesto concejo siquiera. Aunque, bueno, quien debería estar más preocupada eres tú, mi putrefacta diosa infernal —sus ojos juguetones se posaron en una encolerizada Hela.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Frey. Ivaldi le dedicó una mirada interrogante —¿Cómo sabes que Poseidón ha alcanzado ya el tercer río?

—Idun es capaz de escuchar "la voz de las olas" —contestó, mirando de reojo a la rubia joven, de frágil figura, que lo había acompañado hasta Bifröst. Idun llevaba la sangre de Ran en sus venas.

—¿De verdad podemos confiar en esta niña? —preguntó Hela, recelosa.

—De acuerdo con la información que Alberich ha logrado reunir, Poseidón es una deidad que está relacionada con las aguas —habló Vili —No existe dios en Hellás capaz de igualar ese poder. Los ríos que rodean el Yggdrasil, su fuerza no puede rivalizar con la furia de las aguas helenas. Para Poseidón, las "olas de hierro" de las que estamos tan orgullosos, no representan ningún desafío. Poseidón ni siquiera necesita un barco para llegar al Helheim, sólo está usándolo para burlarse de nosotros.

—Nadie, repito, nadie es capaz de cruzar Élivágar sin un barco —bramó Þrymr, mirando a Vili como si se hubiera vuelto loco —Me parece que estás sobrestimando el poder de las deidades de Hellás. No existe nadie en este mundo capaz de igualar el poder de nosotros, los soberanos de los nueve reinos.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Vili, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza —¿En qué mundo vives, Þrymr? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas ser tan idealista?

—¡¿Idealista?! —ya Þrymr se había puesto de pie y miraba con furia al señor del Midgard —Sobrestimas el poder de los dioses de Hellás, ¡eso es todo!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso si nunca antes has estado en Hellás? —preguntó Frey, que estaba empezando a cansarse. Estaba ansioso y la forma en que sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa lo evidenciaba —No sabes nada de Hellás.

—Y supongo que tú si lo sabes, ¿verdad, Frey? —añadió Hela —Ahora vas a decirme que lo sabes todo. No es como si tú ya hubieses viajado a Hellás.

—No hay nadie en esta sala que sepa más de Hellás que Vili —contestó Frey —Aun cuando ninguno de nosotros pueda conocer todos los secretos que esconde esa lejana tierra, estoy seguro de que Vili puede darnos información valiosa acerca del enemigo en común al cual, tarde o temprano, tendremos que enfrentar. Bien lo ha dicho Ivaldi, Hela, serás la primera a quien Poseidón "visitará".

—Y, cuando lo haga, estaré lista para recibirlo —dijo la diosa, relamiéndose los labios.

—Querrás decir que estarás lista para que te aplaste, a ti y a todo tu reino —le dijo Garm, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Garm, querido? —la sonrisa de Hela, capaz de lograr que se detuvieran los latidos del corazón de cualquiera, simplemente se ganó un bufido por parte del señor del Niflheim —¿Qué estás insinuando? Será que no conoces el verdadero poder de la señora del Helheim, o…

En ese momento, la atronadora voz de Odín se dejó escuchar, tan fuerte, tan poderosa, tan aterradora, que los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron inmediatamente en su imponente figura. El dios se había puesto de pie y su simple aura – algo que los helenos conocían como "cosmos" – fue suficiente para quebrar todos y cada uno de los cristales de las ventanas en aquella habitación.

—¡Ya he tenido suficiente de sus estupideces! —fue la frase que salió de sus labios —¡Escuchen, me tienen sin cuidado sus asuntos personales! —continuó, con la misma voz potente y amenazante —¡Tenemos un problema y vamos a solucionarlo, aquí y ahora!

Y, aunque Mímir habría querido repetir la pregunta que hacía poco hubiese lanzado a Frey, calló. Calló y tuvo una sensación de liberación, de consciencia, como si se le hubiera caído la venda de los ojos. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Invasión. Guerra. Dominación. Sufrimiento. _Poseidón_. Su cerebro asoció estás palabras con una rapidez casi abrumadora. Mímir se levantó y caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Odín. Una de sus arrugadas manos se posó en el musculoso brazo del señor de Asgard.

—Tenemos un problema —el anciano repitió la frase dicha por Odín —y vamos a solucionarlo, aquí y ahora.

Odín parpadeó un par de veces y volteó la cabeza lentamente hacia Mímir. No se había percatado del momento en que el regente del Vanaheim se había colocado a su lado, como respaldándolo, pero, internamente, sonrió agradecido. Odín sintió que su furia se disipaba y se dejó caer en la silla, juntando las manos y apoyando la barbilla en estas. Mímir regresó a su sitio.

—Supongo que podríamos considerar una… tregua temporal —dijo Surt —Quizás, sólo quizás, estábamos llevando todos esos problemas del pasado demasiado lejos.

—Por fin alguien dice algo sensato —comentó Frey, pasándose una mano por el pelo —Hemos gastado demasiado tiempo en tonterías, pero confío en que todos hayamos abierto los ojos a la realidad.

—Es cierto que esta invasión puede ser un problema para todos —habló Hela, jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello —No puedo decir que el Helheim tenga un verdadero ejército. Es cierto que el Hel es considerado como uno de los lugares más aterradores de nuestro mundo, Nastrand hace que cualquiera se lo piense dos veces para dar un paso hacia mis dominios, pero la luz de Hellás, he escuchado que es más brillante que cualquiera.

—Así que de pronto no tienes tanta confianza en tu "fortaleza" —le dijo Ivaldi —Bueno, como sea, esto es un problema para mí también. Si los invasores consiguen atravesar el Helheim, no les será difícil adentrarse en mi reino.

—Tampoco es garantía que la niebla perpetua del Niflheim logre frenar a Poseidón —añadió Garm —Es cierto que Nidhogg es una pesadilla, pero creo que a ese maldito dragón le preocupa más su estómago que la vida de su propio amo.

—Está claro que ninguno de nosotros por separado sería capaz de frenar el avance de este enemigo —dijo Frey —Poco sabemos acerca del dios heleno que se hace llamar Poseidón, pero aun así tenemos que planear una ofensiva que lo haga retroceder. Tenemos que enseñarle que con los dioses nórdicos no se juega.

—Hay alguien entre nosotros que, estoy seguro, habrá de tener información valiosa acerca de Poseidón —Mímir observó de reojo a Vili mientras hablaba —Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que la mano derecha de Vili es el hombre más sabio entre nosotros.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en el hombre que estaba de pie, justo detrás de Vili. Su nombre era Alberich. No era un guerrero, sino más bien un erudito. Su cabello, del mismo color que la amatista, y sus ojos verdes lo identificaban como un hijo de Midgard, reino que daba a luz a seres con las características físicas más inusuales. El saberse el centro de atención no hizo que el hombre se pusiera nervioso. Al contrario, una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en sus labios.

—Con el permiso de mi señor Vili, —habló por fin el erudito, dando un paso al frente para colocarse justo al lado del nombrado rey —me atrevo a confirmar las palabras del dios Mímir. Nadie, de todos los aquí reunidos, sabe más que yo. Incluso, casi podría afirmar que, en todo nuestro mundo, no existe nadie poseedor de tantos conocimientos como yo.

—Mocoso arrogante —susurró Odín, en voz baja. No obstante, Alberich lo escuchó claramente, y a esto añadió:

—Señor Odín, puede que tenga razón, sin embargo, incluso usted sabe cuál es la verdad —Alberich esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto Odín chasqueó la lengua, molesto —He estado tantas veces en Hellás que podría recitar de memoria los nombres de todos los dioses y aquello que representan. Pero no voy a perder el tiempo con eso, porque estoy seguro de que mi señor Vili querrá que comparta la valiosa información que poseo.

—No voy a dejar que Alberich diga una palabra hasta que este concejo llegue a un acuerdo —dijo Vili, recuperando la confianza y el temple que todo dios debía tener —Debo estar seguro de que todos van a colaborar y que no simplemente sacarán provecho de lo que Alberich tenga que decir.

—Esto es un problema para todos, así que colaboraré —dijo Hela —Tan sólo les pido que me permitan quedarme con la cabeza de Poseidón.

—Déjate de tonterías, Hela —replicó Garm —Cuando hayamos acabado con él, no quedarán ni sus huesos —la diosa sonrió con malicia —A menos que de verdad quieras arrastrarlo al Helheim para que sufra eternamente. Bueno, sea como sea, el punto es que tenemos que deshacernos de él y de su fastidioso ejército de ocho hombres. Maldición, ese sujeto nos está subestimando. Un ejército de ocho soldados para invadir los Nueve Reinos, ¿quién se cree que es?

—Es un dios, uno de los más poderosos en el panteón griego —dijo Vili —Y su ejército no es ordinario. Que hayan llegado ya al tercer río nos habla de su poder, no debemos, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ser arrogantes.

—Pero tampoco podemos sobrestimarlos —añadió Odín, cruzándose de brazos —Tenemos la inteligencia y la fuerza para hacerle frente y acabar con él.

—Si se me permite intervenir, —en ese momento Hyoga, que había ocupado el lugar de su padre, Ragnarok, como guardaespaldas del dios Frey, dio un paso al frente e intentó que su voz sonara lo más firme posible —sólo tres de los nueve reinos cuentan con ejércitos verdaderamente organizados y preparados para la batalla.

Hyoga tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que, en ese momento, era el centro de atención. Dioses y guardaespaldas lo observaban atentamente, pero el guerrero no estaba seguro de qué expresaban los ojos de los demás. Ira, ¿tal vez?, quizás lo creían un jovencito imprudente. No, no era eso. Parecía más, ¿sorpresa? Sí, probablemente esa era la palabra más acertada para describirlo.

El hijo de Ragnarok vio que Hela se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él. Hyoga trató de componer un rostro inexpresivo cuando notó que los ojos de la diosa lo escudriñaban. Después de lo que a Hyoga le pareció una eternidad, Hela sonrió y dijo:

—No hay duda de que eres el hijo de ese sujeto. Eres igual de arrogante que el anciano Ragnarok —el rubio estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se mordió la lengua, recordando que a quien tenía al frente era, nada más y nada menos, que a la diosa de la muerte —Pero, me agradas. Además, aunque odie admitirlo, tienes razón. Nuestro "ejército" está compuesto por mercenarios que no son leales al reino, pues sólo trabajan si les das buena paga.

—Nosotros en Jotunheim jamás nos preocupamos por entrenar a nuestros soldados, —dijo Þrymr —esa es la verdad. Tenemos soldados hábiles, es cierto, pero no creo que ninguno de ellos esté en verdad preparado para la guerra. Y esta es la realidad para muchos de nosotros aquí.

—En efecto —añadió Mímir —Midgard, Asgard y Alfheim son los únicos reinos que cuentan con ejércitos "capacitados", —el sarcasmo en las últimas palabras era más que evidente —por así decirlo.

—Mímir, ¿estás insinuando algo? —preguntó Odín, con gesto amenazante. El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Señor Odín, le ruego que recuerde el motivo de este concejo —susurró Siegfried al dios, en voz baja —No se deje llevar por las palabras engañosas —Odín chasqueó la lengua, pero asintió. Sabía que su mano derecha tenía razón.

—Bien, dada la situación actual, quizás lo mejor sería nombrar a un "comandante", alguien que se encargue de diseñar una estrategia de combate que pueda llevarnos a la victoria —dijo, para sorpresa de muchos, el engañoso Ivaldi —Y, si evaluamos el historial de todos los presentes, me parece que Odín es el mejor para el cargo. O, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Comandante? ¿Es eso necesario? —replicó Surt, con gesto reprobatorio —Todos tenemos nuestra forma de dirigir, por lo tanto…

—Por lo tanto, es una excelente idea —lo cortó Vili —Tú mismo lo has dicho, todos tenemos nuestra forma de gobernar, pero si vamos a colaborar en esta guerra, es necesario establecer un estándar. Si bien todos tenemos derecho a opinar, la persona que decidirá el accionar de esta "alianza", debe ser solamente una.

—Pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser Odín? —insistió Surt, que ya comenzaba a irritarse —No es como si fuera el único calificado para liderar.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero, si lo analizas fríamente, Odín es quien tiene más experiencia en batallas reales —argumentó Garm, con un dejo de resignación —No creas que esto me agrada, no obstante, Surt, puedes verlo de esta manera, si perdemos, esto también será malo para ti; pero, si ganamos la batalla, es conveniente para todos.

—Vaya, es la primera cosa sabia que te he escuchado decir en mucho tiempo, Garm —le dijo Hela, con una risita burlona —Como sea, Odín, sabes que no me agradas demasiado —Odín rodó los ojos —pero reconozco tus habilidades y, pues, estoy a favor de la propuesta de Ivaldi. Incluso habría propuesto a Frey, pero creo que aún es demasiado joven.

—¿Alguien más está a favor de esa… locura? —preguntó Surt, casi con desesperación.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Frey —Confiamos en usted para que nos lleve a la victoria, honorable Odín —Surt miró a Frey con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Midgard apoya a Odín. Yo estoy a favor —agregó Vili.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Þrymr? —insistía Surt, ya desesperado —Tú eres un sujeto sensato y…

—Oh, claro que lo soy, —contestó el señor del Jotunheim y Surt sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo —es por eso que apoyo la moción —Surt casi se cae de su silla en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Þrymr.

—A mí no hace falta que me lo preguntes, Surt —habló Mímir, cuando vio que Surt lo miraba y abría la boca —Odín, no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos a movernos. Poseidón no detendrá su avance y nosotros hemos perdido demasiado tiempo discutiendo.

—Bien, entonces… —comenzó Odín, mirando de reojo cómo el guardaespaldas de Surt, su hijo, Surtsey, le susurraba al oído palabras que nadie fue capaz de escuchar —¿Sucede algo, Surt? —preguntó Odín, viendo cómo el mencionado dios se levantaba de su asiento.

—Tengo que ocuparme de algunos… asuntos en Muspelheim —contestó —Viendo que todos los demás te han brindado su apoyo, Odín, no tengo nada más que decir. Me retiro entonces; envíame un mensajero cuando necesites algo de mí.

Sin decir nada más, Surt y su hijo abandonaron la sala. El concejo permaneció en silencio, todos con los ojos fijos en el sitio por el que el regente del Muspelheim había desaparecido. Odín suspiró y miró de reojo a Siegfried. Sabía que el guerrero pensaba lo mismo que él. Las cosas no habían empezado bien. Y amenazaban con ponerse peor.

—Señor Frey… —empezó entonces Hyoga, cuando ambos abandonaban Bifröst.

—Lo sé. Esto puede ser un problema —contestó Frey —Tenemos que mantener a Surt vigilado.

_Las sospechas no eran infundadas. Porque algo macabro se está gestando en las sombras, allá donde la luz de las llamas del Muspelheim no podían llegar. _

En las entrañas de la tierra, debajo de la próspera Bifröst, se encontraba una cueva, de cuya existencia sólo Surt y su familia eran conscientes. Himinbjörg era su nombre. Aún con la capucha negra que cubría parcialmente su rostro, la figura del dios Surt era inconfundible. Adentrándose en la fría caverna, Surt recostó la espalda contra una amplia roca.

—¿Estás ahí, Heimdal?

—Aquí estoy, señor Surt —respondió una voz rasposa, como si aquel hubiese estado gritando por horas —Asumo que las cosas no han ido bien en el concejo.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar sobre eso —replicó Surt, enfadado —Más importante, ¿cómo te fue?

—El dios Poseidón ha dicho que estará encantado de trabajar con usted. Después de todo, él desea causar la menor destrucción en Yggdrasil —Surt rió.

—Por supuesto, no desea destruir el botín. En fin, cumpliré con mi papel y "apoyaré" a Odín. No me busques, yo me comunicaré contigo en cuanto tenga nueva información.

—Como diga, señor Surt.

* * *

_En el siguiente capítulo, el reencuentro de Freyja y Hyoga, luego de la declaración de guerra a Poseidón._


End file.
